Anat
by Isajackson
Summary: Anat revient très en colère après la tauri... Suite de Cauchemars


Auteur : Isabelle

E Mail : isabelle.monnauxwanadoo.fr

Spoiler : aucun en particulier 

Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je ne gagne pas de sous, c'est juste pour le plaisir.

Saison : Après la Saison 8, Jonas est toujours là et Janet est toujours en vie

Genre : aventure

Résumé : Anat reviens très en colère après la Tauri…

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est la suite de ma fic Cauchemars, j'espère que ça vous plaira, un petit commentaire bon ou mauvais (parait que ça aide à s'améliorer) serait le bienvenu.

**ANAT**

Quelque part, à des milliers d'années lumières de la terre

Une masse sombre semble venir de nulle part. C'est un vaisseau mère goa'uld qui sort de l'hyper espace. Plus particulièrement celui de Baal.

Dans le vaisseau, le prima est aux commandes tandis que Baal est dans la salle du sarcophage, mais ce n'est pas lui qui est à l'intérieur. C'est son épouse qu'il a ramenée d'une planète où ces méprisables Tauris l'avaient laissée pour morte. Mais c'était sans compter sur lui. Maintenant, Anat reposait dans le sarcophage depuis plusieurs heures. Les blessures infligées par les Tauris étaient importantes et le symbiote avait besoin d'une aide extérieure pour guérir son hôte.

Enfin, le sarcophage s'ouvrit. Baal se pencha et tendit la main à Anat pour l'aider à se lever.

Baal : _te voilà enfin revenue parmi nous mon épouse…_

Anat : _Enfin ! Je vais pouvoir assouvir ma vengeance. Ces tauris vont me le payer. Où sommes nous ?_

Baal : _dans mon vaisseau. Je t'y ai emmenée afin de te mettre dans le sarcophage…_

Anat : _tu as eu une bonne idée, comme d'habitude d'ailleurs…_

Anat s'approcha de Baal et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Baal répondit immédiatement à ce baiser en l'approfondissant. Anat s'écarta de lui en souriant.

Anat (rêveuse) : _pas mal, mon époux, mais tu embrasse moins bien que lui…_

Baal (en colère) : _qui ?_

Anat : _mon bien aimé, celui qui vient de la Tauri, il était à ma merci et il était si beau…_ Anat poussa un soupir de frustration et soudain son visage se tordit de rage. _Mais ils vont me le payer, ces immondes Tauris ! Je retrouverai mon bien aimé et il restera pour toujours avec moi, il me sera fidèle jusqu'à sa mort !_

Baal : _je t'aiderai mon épouse._

Anat ne répondit pas et sortit de la pièce suivie par Baal.

Sur terre – Base de Cheyenne Mountain – Colorado Springs

Au même moment, au SGC, c'était l'effervescence. L'équipe SG1 venait de franchir la porte avec quelques heures de retard. Sam et Teal'c n'avaient rien mais Daniel, par contre, était blessé.

Pendant leur mission, sur ce qui devait être une planète tranquille sans goa'uld, ils s'étaient fait attaqués par des jaffas et avaient été fait prisonniers par leur dieu ou plutôt leur déesse : Bastet.

Ils avaient réussi à s'enfuir grâce à Teal'c qui avait convaincu certains jaffas de rejoindre leur groupe de rebelles. Mais pendant leur évasion Daniel avait été touché par un tir de lance à l'épaule.

C'est soutenu par Teal'c qu'il passa le stargate. Il était livide et essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas montrer à quel point il souffrait.

L'équipe médicale, appelée par Jack au moment ou SG1 avait passé la porte, arriva dans la salle d'embarquement dirigée par Lisa. Daniel fut immédiatement emmené à l'infirmerie suivi par Sam et Teal'c.

Infirmerie

Lisa s'occupa de Daniel tandis que Janet s'occupait de Teal'c et Sam. Jack arriva dans l'infirmerie.

Jack : _Alors Sam, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

Sam : _Eh bien, nous avons été attaqués par des jaffas…_

Jack : _les jaffas de qui ? Baal ?_

Sam : _non, Bastet, les jaffas étaient trop nombreux et nous avons vite été encerclés, ils nous ont emmenés dans le vaisseau mère de Bastet mais grâce à Teal'c, nous avons pu nous en sortir._

Jack : _bien, vous m'en direz plus au débriefing. Je vais voir où en est Danny Boy._

Jack se dirigea vers le fond de l'infirmerie, où Daniel était installé. Lisa était en train de panser sa blessure qui était quand même assez vilaine.

Jack : _alors Lisa ? Comment va Daniel ?_

Lisa : _je lui ai donné un sédatif léger additionné à un antalgique, il souffrait beaucoup. Il a besoin de repos._

Jack : _Ok, on se passera de lui au débriefing, mais toi par contre tu viens._

Lisa : _Ok, dans combien de temps ?_

Jack : _dans une heure…_

Lisa : _d'accord, à tout à l'heure_

Une heure plus tard, Jack, Sam, Teal'c et Lisa se retrouvaient en salle de débriefing. Sam expliqua à nouveau, avec plus de détail, ce qui s'était passé sur P4X222. Peu après, Lisa expliqua que Daniel avait besoin de repos et qu'il lui faudrait au moins une semaine pour se remettre de sa blessure. Jack consigna donc SG1 à la base pour une semaine.

Vaisseau mère de Baal

Anat ne décolérait pas, elle cherchait un moyen de se venger. Elle sorti de ses appartements et alla rejoindre son époux.

Anat : _j'ai trouvé comment me venger des Tauris !_

Baal : _ah oui ? Et comment compte tu faire ?_

Anat : _je vais les envahir avec mon armée…_

Baal (la coupant) : _mais tu n'as plus d'armée !_

Anat : _eh bien, je m'en constituerai une autre ! Celle-la sera beaucoup plus puissante que l'autre. Ensuite je vais les envahir en passant par le stargate !_

Baal : _tu ne passeras pas !_

Anat : _et pourquoi ?_

Baal : _parce qu'ils ont un iris qui ferme la porte et qu'il faut un code pour l'ouvrir._

Anat : _je réussirai bien à passer, peu importe comment, je retrouverai mon bien aimé…_

Baal ne répondit rien, il sentait un étrange sentiment l'envahir, son épouse lui en préférait un autre, il enviait cet autre.

Anat : _Mon époux, je souhaiterai retourner dans mon palais là où tu m'as trouvée._

Baal : _pourquoi ?_

Anat : _je pourrai reconstituer mon armée et trouver un moyen de passer le stargate sans ce maudit code._

Baal : _si c'est ce que tu souhaites, alors allons y._

Il se tourna vers son prima qui pilotait et lui ordonna de retourner sur la planète de son épouse.

Base de Cheyenne Mountain – Colorado Springs – quelques jours plus tard

Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours que Daniel avait quitté l'infirmerie. Il avait le bras en écharpe mais à part ça, il se sentait bien. SG1 était toujours en repos et Jack avait prolongé ce temps de quelques jours, Daniel n'étant toujours pas apte à partir en mission.

Sam, quand à elle, travaillait dans son labo, sur réacteur à naquadah, Teal'c s'occupait comme il pouvait soit en aidant Daniel dans ses traductions, soit en se défoulant à la salle de sport.

Jack, lui, se trouvait pris sous une montagne de rapports de missions qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de lire et se demandait s'il en viendrait à bout un jour.

Quand soudain, l'alarme de la porte résonna dans toute la base :

OUVERTURE NON PROGRAMMEE DE LA PORTE !

OUVERTURE NON PROGRAMMEE DE LA PORTE !

Jack se leva et quitta précipitamment son bureau. En chemin, il croisa Sam et Daniel qui se dirigeaient au pas de course vers la salle des commandes.

Sam entra la première et se dirigea vers les ordinateurs.

Sam : _Walter, on a un code d'identification ?_

Walter : _non, mon Colonel._

Jack : _fermez l'iris !_

Walter mis sa main sur la commande et l'iris se ferma dans un bruit métallique. Mais la porte ne resta pas longtemps ouverte, au bout de quelques minutes, elle se referma sans qu'aucun voyageur ne se présente ou n'envoie un code.

Sam : _c'est étrange._ Elle commença à pianoter sur le clavier, _je ne trouve pas de trace d'un éventuel passage, on dirait que rien ou personne n'a été envoyé._

Jack : _pas de message ?_

Sam : _non, aucun_

Jack : _donc, si je comprends bien, la porte a été ouverte mais on ne sais pas par qui et pourquoi ?_

Sam : _c'est ça, peut-être que quelqu'un essayait de nous contacter, je vais faire un diagnostic, on en saura peut-être plus._

Jack : _D'accord, tiens moi au courant._

Deux jours plus tard, le même incident se reproduisait, quelqu'un essayait d'ouvrir la porte mais sans résultat. Encore deux jours plus tard, même chose, Sam commençait à désespérer, elle faisait diagnostic sur diagnostic mais cela ne donnait rien.

Palais d'Anat – sur P2R451

Anat avait retrouvé son palais. Les tauris ne l'avaient apparemment pas détruit. Elle visita l'intérieur, à par des corps de jaffas à moitié décomposés, elle ne trouva rien.

Grâce à Baal, elle avait pu se reconstituer une armée conséquente de jaffas. Elle préparait maintenant sa vengeance.

D'abord, il lui fallait trouver un moyen de trouver le code pour pouvoir passer le stargate sans s'écraser sur ce maudit iris. Ce n'était pas chose facile.

Finalement, après avoir longtemps réfléchi, elle trouva une idée. Elle décida de faire appel à un goa'uld qu'elle connaissait : Telna'c. Pendant un long moment, il avait été sous ses ordres avant de se rebeller et s'enfuir. Anat savait qu'il en avait aussi après la tauri et surtout il connaissait le fonctionnement de leur iris. Son hôte avait travaillé avec les tauris et notamment sur la programmation de l'iris. Il pourrait donc l'aider.

Il lui faudrait juste le convaincre mais pour Anat ce n'était pas un problème.

Base de Cheyenne Mountain – Colorado Springs

Pendant que Sam se battait avec la porte, Lisa était partie récupérer Andy chez sa nounou. Elle tenait à le ramener à la base étant donné que Daniel y était consigné pour quelques jours encore et que son fils lui manquait même s'il lui parlait régulièrement au téléphone.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la base, Andy était ravi. Il adorait y passer du temps.

Lisa décida de faire une surprise à Daniel, elle emmena donc Andy dans le bureau de son papa. L'archéologue était en train de travailler sur une traduction. Il était tellement concentré qu'il n'entendit pas Lisa et Andy entrer.

Andy (hurlant) : _Papa !_

Daniel sursauta violemment et se tourna vers son fils. Aussitôt il sourit et pris le petit garçon dans ses bras.

Daniel : _salut fiston ! Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que je suis heureux de te voir !_

Andy : _moi aussi je suis content, dis on va s'amuser tout les deux maintenant ?_

Daniel (souriant) : _oui, on y va, dis moi qu'est ce que tu veux faire ?_

Andy : _on pourrait aller dans l'hôpital de maman ?_

Lisa : _ça s'appelle l'infirmerie, mon chéri,_ (à Daniel) _je ne préférerai pas, il y a du monde là-bas, après la dernière mission de SG8…_

Daniel : _Ok, alors on va aller s'amuser à la salle de sport_

Andy : _oh oui ! Est-ce que tonton Teal'c sera là ?_

Daniel : _eh bien, on verra quand on y sera._

Sur ces mots, il prit son fils par la main et sortit de son bureau suivi par Lisa qui elle, prit le chemin opposé pour se rendre à l'infirmerie

Environ deux heures plus tard, l'alarme se fit entendre à nouveau.

OUVERTURE NON PROGRAMMEE DE LA PORTE !

OUVERTURE NON PROGRAMMEE DE LA PORTE !

Jack sortit de son bureau tel un diable qui jaillit de sa boite et couru aussitôt vers la salle des commandes. Lorsqu'il arriva, Sam était déjà là en train de vérifier si quelqu'un entrait un code. Voyant qu'aucun code d'identification n'était donné, Jack ordonna la fermeture de l'iris. Le sergent Harriman essaya de le fermer mais sans succès.

Jack (s'énervant) : _bon sang, Walter ! Vous le fermez cet iris ?_

Walter : _je ne peux pas mon Général_

Jack : _comment ça vous ne pouvez pas ? Vous avez mal au bras ou quoi ?_

Walter : _non mon Général, mais on dirait que l'ordinateur n'accepte pas mon empreinte_

Jack (l'air dépassé par les évènements) : _quoi ?_

Sam : _attendez Walter, je vais essayer._

Mais Sam eut beau faire, l'iris refusait de se fermer et la porte restait ouverte. En désespoir de cause, Jack lui ordonna de fermer la porte mais cela se révéla impossible aussi.

Soudain, un tir de lance fusa à travers le vortex, il fut bientôt suivi d'un autre. Deux des hommes qui se trouvaient devant la porte pour empêcher un éventuel intrus d'entrer furent touchés.

Ensuite, une grenade goa'uld fut projetée dans la base. Jack, voyant cela, hurla aux hommes de vider les lieux et baissa le rideau de protection au moment ou une forte déflagration se faisait entendre dans toute la base.

Infirmerie – même moment

Lisa et Janet étaient en train de faire le tour de leurs patients lorsqu'elles entendirent le bruit d'explosion. Immédiatement, Lisa se précipita dans le couloir pour voir ce qui se passait. Elle failli rentrer de plein fouet dans Jonas qui courait pour rejoindre la salle des commandes.

Lisa : _Jonas ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe !_

Jonas : _apparemment, c'est une invasion_

Lisa : _une invasion ?_

Jonas : _oui, désolé Lisa mais il faut que j'y aille…_

Lisa : _attends Jonas, tu as vu Daniel et Andy ?_

Jonas (courant) : _non ! Désolé !_

Lisa commençait à s'inquiéter, elle savait que Daniel aurait protégé leur fils mais en entendant le bruit, il avait sûrement voulu aller voir ce qu'il se passait.

Salle des commandes – au même moment

Une fois l'explosion passée, Jack rouvrit le rideau et fut horrifié par le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Tous les hommes qui se trouvaient en salle d'embarquement n'avaient pu s'enfuir et certains gisaient devant la porte qui était toujours ouverte.

Soudain Jack vit quelqu'un sortir du vortex, une femme. Brune, les cheveux lui tombant sur les reins, vêtue d'une longue robe ivoire, elle avait pour coiffure un bandeau doré. Sam, qui se trouvait derrière Jack poussa un cri d'effroi.

Sam : _Anat_

Jack : _Anat_

Sam : _oui c'est Anat, le goa'uld qui avait enlevé Daniel…_

Jack ; _ah oui, celle qui en avait fait son petit toutou, mais Teal'c ne l'avait pas déjà tuée ?_

Sam : _si, mais apparemment elle devait encore avoir des jaffas qui ont du la mettre dans un sarcophage…_

Jack : _bon sang, regarde ça !_

Sam se tourna vers la vitre et vit plusieurs jaffas qui passaient le vortex. Jack réagit et sortit en courant de la salle des commandes et alla droit à l'armurerie. Il y retrouva Teel'c et Jonas. Jack pris deux P90 et un zat qu'il accrocha à sa ceinture. Teal'c, quand à lui, tenait sa lance dans une main et un zat dans l'autre. Jonas avait pris un zat et un P90.

Jack : _Quelqu'un sait où est Daniel ?_

Teal'c : _il était avec moi avant que l'alarme se mette en route mais après je suis venu immédiatement et je ne sais pas où il est parti._

Jonas : _sûrement protéger son fils…_

Jack : _Teal'c, la porte de la salle d'embarquement est verrouillée_

Teal'c : _Oui O'Neill, je m'en suis occupé après avoir fait sortir les hommes._

Jack : _bon on y va, on a du serpent à faire griller._

Teal'c haussa un sourcil interrogateur mais suivi Jack et Jonas.

Les trois hommes se dirigeaient vers la salle d'embarquement quand une voix se vit entendre.

Anat (criant) : _Où est il ?_

Jack : _elle cherche qui au juste ?_

Jonas haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance et ils reprirent leur progression, faisant attention à ne pas faire le moindre bruit qui pourrait alerter Anat ou ses jaffas.

Anat (criant toujours) : _Où est il ? Où est mon bien-aimé ?_

Jack : _non dites moi que je rêve, elle est revenue chercher notre Danny boy ?_

Teal'c : _c'est ce qu'on dirait O'Neill_

Infirmerie – même moment

Lisa et Janet étaient débordées, un nombre conséquent de blessés affluait à l'infirmerie suite à l'invasion d'Anat. Lisa savait que Jack avait réussi à les enfermer, elle et ses jaffas, en salle d'embarquement mais elle ne savait pas où se trouvait Daniel.

Lisa : _Janet, je vais voir si je trouve Daniel et Andy…_

Janet : _non, j'ai besoin de toi ici, ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis sûre qu'ils vont bien, à mon avis Daniel est allé dans son bureau avec Andy…_

Lisa soupira puis retourna s'occuper des blessés. Environ une demi-heure plus tard, le calme sembla revenir dans l'infirmerie et Lisa en profita pour se rendre dans le bureau de Daniel.

Dans les couloirs, l'alarme résonnait toujours. Lisa arriva devant le bureau de Daniel mais elle ne trouva personne. Connaissant Daniel, elle était pratiquement sûre qu'il voudrait intervenir pour aider Jack et les autres, elle décida donc de descendre en salle des commandes où elle en était sûre, elle allait le trouver.

Salle des commandes

Sam venait de fermer le rideau de protection à nouveau. Elle ne tenait pas à ce que Anat ou ses jaffas la voient s'activer sur les ordinateurs et elle voulait protéger Walter et les autres personnes qui se trouvaient là et essayaient de l'aider.

Quand Lisa arriva, Sam était en train de pianoter et faisait défiler un certain nombre d'informations sur l'écran.

Lisa : _Sam, est-ce que tu as vu Daniel ?_

Sam (levant la tête) : _non, il n'est pas venu ici _(elle regarda derrière Lisa) _mais quelque chose me dit qu'il n'est pas loin._

Lisa se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Daniel qui venait d'arriver.

Lisa : _Où était tu ? Je t'ai cherché partout !_

Daniel : _dans mon bureau avec Andy…_

Lisa (le coupant) : _ça, ça m'étonnerait, j'en viens et il n'y avait personne._

Daniel : _on a du se croiser, parce que je viens de laisser Andy avec Janet et je suis venu directement ici._

Lis poussa un soupir de soulagement, au moins Andy ne risquait rien. Pourquoi avait-elle choisi justement ce jour précis pour le ramener à la base ? Voyant qu'elle s'inquiétait, Daniel s'approcha d'elle et lui passa un bras autour des épaules. Lisa se laissa aller contre lui un instant.

Puis Daniel s'écarta d'elle, lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et s'approcha de Sam.

Daniel : _Sam_ _qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

Sam : _une invasion, on a perdu le contrôle de la porte et on ne parvient pas à le rétablir._

Daniel : _un goa'uld ?_

Sam : _oui et pas n'importe lequel…_

A ce moment là, on entendit à nouveau la voix d'Anat.

Anat : _Jaffas ! Détruisez cette porte ! Je dois le retrouver, il est ici je le sais._

Daniel (pâlissant) : _je n'ai pas rêvé, cette voix, c'est…_

Sam : _Anat, oui apparemment une âme charitable l'a déposée dans un sarcophage et voilà le résultat…_

Daniel : _et en plus il semblerait qu'elle me cherche…_

Sam : _comment sais-tu que c'est toi qu'elle cherche ?_

Daniel : _je ne sais pas vraiment mais je le sais c'est tout, disons qu'on avait une relation assez spéciale…_

Lisa : _je croyais que tu ne te souvenais de rien après qu'elle t'ait drogué ?_

Daniel : _eh bien en fait si, j'ai quelques souvenirs mais ils ne valent pas la peine qu'on s'y attarde…_

Sam : _et à ton avis que veut-elle ?_

Daniel : _elle veut se venger de ce que Teal'c lui a fait et moi, eh bien elle veut que je redevienne un gentil toutou prêt à la servir…_

Il ne pu terminer sa phrase, des coups de feu et des tirs de lance se firent entendre. Sam releva le rideau et ils purent voir ce qu'il se passait.

Salle d'embarquement

Jack, Teal'c, Jonas, les équipes SG2 et 3 avaient ouvert la porte de la salle et s'y engouffraient pointant leurs armes sur les jaffas et Anat. Les voyant entrer, celle-ci activa son bouclier de protection. Jack eut beau lui tirer dessus, les balles ricochaient sur l'aura magnétique qui l'enveloppait.

Les jaffas, peu nombreux à vrai dire, se précipitèrent sur les hommes et ils commencèrent à échanger des coups de feu et des tirs de lance.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Jack et ses hommes avaient tué presque tous les jaffas. Alors qu'ils commençaient à crier victoire, la porte s'activa à nouveau. Au niveau supérieur, Sam tenta à nouveau de fermer l'iris mais sans résultat, il en fut de même pour la porte.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un bruit d'eau caractéristique et plusieurs jaffas traversèrent le vortex. Ils se placèrent aux côtés d'Anat.

Celle-ci arborait une expression de satisfaction.

Anat : _Alors Tauris, dites moi où est mon bien aimé où je vais venir d'autres jaffas et nous envahirons votre monde._

Jack (prenant un air surpris) : _ton bien aimé, je sais même pas qui c'est ? Je peux pas te dire où il est._

Anat : _oh si tu sais qui il est…_

Voix (la coupant) : _c'est moi que tu cherches ?_

Tous se tournèrent en direction de la porte, là d'où venait cette voix. Daniel venait d'entrer dans la salle et défiait Anat du regard.

Anat : _te voilà enfin, tu vois je suis venue te chercher pour te ramener dans mon palais, je ne sais pas ce que tu m'a fais mais je ne peux t'oublier…_

Daniel (ironique) : _oui je fais toujours cet effet là aux femmes… désolé mais je ne viendrai pas avec toi, j'ai jamais vraiment aimé les serpents, c'est pas ma tasse de thé si tu vois ce que je veux dire…_

Jack : _tu devrais arrêter de me fréquenter Daniel, on dirait que je déteins sur toi…_

Daniel : _on dirait oui…_

Anat : _Assez ! Tu vas venir avec moi que tu le veuille ou non ! Jaffas ! Emmenez le._

Daniel (dégainant un Zat) : _J'ai dit non ! Et quand je dis non c'est non !_

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme commença à zater tout ce qui portait une armure et un symbole sur le front. Il fut rejoint par Jonas et quelques hommes qui s'étaient tenus en retrait.

Infirmerie

A l'infirmerie, le calme était revenu. Andy jouait dans le bureau de Janet tandis que celle-ci était occupée avec un patient. Bientôt le petit garçon en eut assez. Il se demandait ce qu'il se passait en bas. Son papa lui avait dit de rester bien sage et qu'il viendrait le chercher. Mais cela commençait à durer et Andy aurait bien voulu aller voir pourquoi il y avait tant de bruit.

Doucement, il ouvrit la porte du bureau, il jeta un œil dans l'infirmerie, Janet lui tournait le dos, il en profita donc pour sortir dans les couloirs.

A présent, il se demandait comment trouver la grande salle, là où était la porte des étoiles. Il aimait beaucoup la regarder et surtout voir des personnes la traverser. Heureusement, il savait comment y aller. Son papa l'y avait souvent emmené.

Bizarrement, il ne croisa personne dans les couloirs. Ils sont sûrement tous en bas se dit-il. Il y a quelqu'un qui arrive par la porte et ils sont allés voir.

Salle d'embarquement

La bataille faisait rage. Les tirs de lance, de zat et autres fusaient de partout. En plus la porte ne s'était pas refermée et des jaffas arrivaient.

Jack (hurlant) : _il faut fermer cette porte !_

Dans la salle des commandes, Sam se battait avec les ordinateurs. Finalement après quelques heures de lutte acharnée, elle le trouva. Un programme inconnu de la base de données avait été inséré et empêchait la fermeture de l'iris et de la porte. Sam essaya de le supprimer. Elle fut surprise d'y arriver.

Sam : _Walter ! Essayez de fermer l'iris, je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose !_

Walter se précipita vers les commandes et réussi à fermer l'iris. On entendit alors le choc des corps des jaffas qui s'écrasaient sur le bouclier de titane.

Malheureusement, il y avait encore une bonne quinzaine de jaffas dans la salle. Lisa regardait le combat qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Son regard fut soudain attiré vers quelque chose. Elle tourna la tête et pâlit. Elle poussa un cri.

Lisa : _Andy !_

En effet, le petit garçon se trouvait devant la porte qui donnait sur la salle d'embarquement et il était pétrifié par ce qu'il voyait.

Lisa se précipita hors de la salle des commandes et couru à perdre haleine jusqu'à la salle de la porte.

Salle d'embarquement

Anat avait vu elle aussi le petit garçon. Elle se dirigea vers lui. Daniel la vit bouger. Surpris il regarda dans la direction où elle allait et failli s'évanouir. Elle allait droit sur son fils !

Daniel (se précipitant vers Andy) : _Laisse le !_

Anat (surprise) : _Pourquoi ? Qui est cet enfant ?_

Daniel : _C'est mon fils !_

Anat : _ton fils !_

Daniel : _oui, c'est moi que tu veux, non ? Je suis d'accord je viens avec toi mais laisse le !_

Anat : _Il ferait un bon hôte, je le ferai grandir plus vite et il sera parfait, il te ressemble beaucoup._ (Réfléchissant) _Mais… si tu as un fils, cela veut dire que tu as une femme aussi ?_

Daniel : _oui et si tu veux savoir je l'aime !_

Le visage d'Anat se convulsa de rage et elle leva la main gauche en direction de Daniel, son arme de poing se mit à briller et il fut projeté quelques mètres en arrière.

Anat (regardant Andy qui tétanisé n'avait pas bougé) : _Jaffas ! Tuez le !_

Un des jaffas pointa sa lance en direction du petit garçon, l'arma et…

Lisa (arrivant) : _non !_

Elle se précipita devant Andy et reçu de plein fouet le tir qui était destiné à son fils, elle s'écroula sans connaissance, une blessure béante sur le flanc.

Daniel : _Non ! Lisa !_

Andy sembla réagir, il poussa un hurlement et s'enfuit en courant. Daniel qui venait de se relever couru vers Lisa. Anat se tourna vers lui et tendit à nouveau la main dans sa direction et un poignard vint se ficher dans son arme de poing, désarmant son bouclier.

Jack (criant) : _Danny ! Écarte toi !_

Sur ces mots, Jack mitrailla littéralement Anat qui s'effondra sans vie. Teal'c tua les jaffas qu'il restait. Si Jack n'était pas intervenu avant, c'est parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'Anat blesse Andy et que Daniel lui avait demandé de le laisser faire.

Maintenant Daniel était à côté de Lisa, il la tenait dans ses bras et lui parlait doucement. Jack fit appeler une équipe médicale tandis que Jonas se lançait à la poursuite d'Andy.

Janet arriva et fit installer Lisa sur un brancard. Elle perdait beaucoup de sang et son pouls était faible.

Janet : _on l'emmène, vite !_

Les brancardiers emmenèrent Lisa et Janet continuait de prendre ses constantes quand soudain…

Janet : _Attendez !_ (Elle pâlit) _Je n'ai plus de pouls ! Je lui fais un massage !_

Janet grimpa sur le brancard et à califourchon sur Lisa commença à lui faire un massage cardiaque. Arrivés à l'infirmerie, le cœur était reparti. Janet s'employa à faire stopper l'hémorragie et finalement y parvint.

Daniel, qui avait suivi Janet, entra dans l'infirmerie. Il était très pâle et tremblait de tous ses membres. Janet s'approcha de lui et lui posa une main sur le bras.

Daniel : _comment va-t-elle ?_

Janet : _eh bien, nous avons stoppé l'hémorragie, elle a fait un arrêt cardiaque, le cœur est reparti mais…_

Daniel : _quoi ?_

Janet : _Elle a sombré dans le coma et…_

Daniel (la coupant) : _Tu ne sais pas si elle va se réveiller c'est ça ?_

Janet : _C'est ça, tout ce qu'on peut faire maintenant c'est attendre. Daniel, tu devrais aller voir ton fils, il a besoin de toi…_

Daniel (les larmes aux yeux) : _oui tu as raison, je reviendrai plus tard._

Sur ces mots, il s'approcha du lit de Lisa, il lui caressa les cheveux et l'embrassa sur le front.

Lorsqu'il se redressa, Janet vit une larme rouler sur sa joue. Il sortit de l'infirmerie et se mit à la recherche d'Andy. Il le trouva avec Jonas dans son bureau. Lorsqu'il le vit entrer, le petit garçon se précipita vers lui. Daniel le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.

Andy (pleurant) : _Papa, où est maman ?_

Daniel (tentant de maîtriser ses émotions) : _Maman est à l'infirmerie, elle est malade, elle dort pour le moment mais bientôt elle se réveillera._

Andy : _C'est le méchant Monsieur avec le long bâton qui lui a fait mal ?_

Daniel : _Oui mais maintenant il est parti._

Andy : _Il a eu peur de tonton Teal'c et tonton Jack…_

Daniel (esquissant un pâle sourire) : _Oui ce doit être ça…_

Andy : _tu sais papa ; j'ai eu très peur mais maintenant c'est fini, en plus tonton Jonas m'a laissé faire des dessins sur son ordinateur…_

Daniel leva un regard reconnaissant en direction de Jonas qui lui sourit.

Jonas : _Il était tellement choqué que je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux…_

Daniel (le coupant) : _Tu as bien fait,_ (Andy se dégagea des bras de son père et retourna devant l'écran) _il est encore petit, il oubliera vite…_

Jonas : _mais pas toi…_

Daniel : _ça ira, ne t'en fait pas…_

Salle des commandes

Sam était en train de vérifier le bon fonctionnement du système informatique quand Jack entra.

Jack : _Alors Sam, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?_

Sam : _Apparemment quelqu'un a réussi à faire passer un programme qui empêchait la fermeture de l'iris et de la porte…_

Jack : _Quelqu'un d'ici ?_

Sam : _Non. En faisant un diagnostic système, je me suis aperçue que quelqu'un l'avait envoyé par la porte…_

Jack : _Mais tu disais que rien n'était passé, je ne comprends pas…_

Sam : _Non pas directement par la porte mais par le système… seul une personne qualifiée aurait pu faire ça sans que l'on s'en rende compte…_

Jack : _ça veut dire qu'on est pas à l'abri, il ou elle peut toujours recommencer…_

Sam : _Non, j'ai commencé à installer un pare-feu…_

Jack (la coupant) : _Un pare-feu ? C'est quoi ça ?_

Sam (souriant) : _Un anti-virus mais dans ce cas précis, il empêchera toute intrusion de programme externe à la base de donnée…_

Jack : _ça ne m'étonnes pas de toi, tu nous as toujours habitués à remuer ton joli petit… cerveau dans les cas désespérés._

Sam sourit et se remit à l'ordinateur. Jack s'approcha, lui dépose un baiser dans le cou et sortit. Il alla à l'infirmerie pour prendre des nouvelles de Lisa.

Infirmerie

Jack entra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers Janet qui prenait les constantes de Lisa.

Jack : _Alors Janet ? Comment va-t-elle ?_

Janet : _J'ai pu stopper l'hémorragie mais elle est toujours inconsciente… Elle est dans un coma léger._

Jack : _Elle se réveillera quand ?_

Janet : _Je ne peux pas le dire exactement, il faut attendre…_

Jack : _Et Daniel ?_

Janet : _Quand je l'ai vu tout à l'heure, il était un peu choqué mais je pense que ça ira, il est allé voir son fils_

Jack : _Ouais, le pauvre gosse…_

Janet : _Tu sais, il est encore petit, il va avoir 5 ans, je pense qu'il oubliera vite, à cet âge les enfants ont une mémoire assez sélective._

Jack : _Ecoutes, tiens moi au courant pour Lisa, je vais voir Daniel…_

Janet : _Comptes sur moi._

Jack partit voir Daniel. Il trouva celui-ci dans son bureau. Il était devant son écran d'ordinateur mais il semblait ne pas le voir. Jack s'approcha.

Jack : _Alors Danny Boy, comment tu te sens ?_

Daniel (en colère) : _Tu as de ces questions ! A ton avis ? La femme de ma vie est entre la vie et la mort et mon fils est traumatisé !_

Jack : _Hey_ _calme toi ! Excuses moi, je voulais simplement prendre de tes nouvelles, c'est tout, je crois que je ferai mieux de te laisser mais avant laisses moi te donner un conseil, tu veux te défouler ? Va à la salle de sport et tapes sur le punching-ball, je te jures il y a pas mieux pour se calmer…_

Daniel (se calmant) : _Excuses moi, tu as raison, je vais aller faire un tour à la salle de sport…_

Jack : _OK, je t'accompagne…_

Daniel : _Tu n'as pas d'autres obligations ?_

Jack : _Comme quoi ?_

Daniel : _Je ne sais pas moi, la base est un peu sans dessus dessous, tu ne devrais pas appeler le Président ?_

Jack : _Ah non, pour qu'il ameute tout le pays ? Non crois-moi, il ne vaudrait mieux pas et puis de toute façon on a réussi à enrayer l'invasion non ?_

Daniel : _vu comme ça oui, tu as raison…_

Jack : _Mais j'ai toujours raison Danny Boy._

Daniel sourit et passa devant Jack. Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la salle de sport. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, il n'y avait personne. Jack avait sa tenue habituelle, tee-shirt noir et pantalon gris, et Daniel avait un tee-shirt sans manches noir et un pantalon baggy noir.

Jack : _Allez vas-y Danny, je te laisse y aller le premier._

Jack tenait le punching-ball tandis que Daniel se plaçait en face et commença à le bourrer de coups de poings. D'abord avec un peu de retenue mais sous les encouragements de Jack, il commença à frapper de plus en plus fort jusqu'à entrer dans une rage folle et à devenir complètement hors de lui.

Jack (lâchant le sac) : _bon, on va arrêter là, Daniel_

Daniel (en sueur) : _Non ! Je veux continuer ! Tu as raison, ça soulage et ça fait du bien…_

Jack : _Eh ben moi, j'estime que tu en as eu assez…_

Mais Daniel ne voulait pas s'arrêter, il continuait d'essayer de frapper le sac mais Jack s'approcha pour tenter de le calmer et subitement le jeune homme s'arrêta, il regarda Jack et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes qu'il ne parvint pas à retenir. Sous les yeux de Jack, il se mit à pleurer comme un enfant. Doucement Jack s'approcha mais le jeune archéologue eut un mouvement de recul.

Jack : _C'est ça, aller vas-y pleure, tu verra ça va te faire du bien_

Daniel (pleurant) : _Tu ne comprends pas ! C'est de ma faute !_

Jack : _Quoi ?_

Daniel : _J'aurais du intervenir mais je n'ai pas pu…_

Jack : _Et qu'est-ce que tu aurai fait ? Hein ?_

Daniel : _Je ne sais pas mais Lisa ne serait pas couchée dans un lit d'hôpital et…_

Jack : _Ecoutes, ce n'est pas de ta faute !_

Daniel : _Si !_

Jack : _Non ! C'est la faute du jaffa qui a tiré, c'est lui le responsable ! C'est aussi la faute de ce serpent ! Mais toi tu n'es pas responsable !_

Daniel ne répondit rien. Il regarda Jack, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues.

Jack : _Allez viens là._

Et Jack pris le jeune homme dans ses bras. Daniel laissa libre court à son chagrin et au bout de quelques minutes, il se calma.

Jack : _ça va mieux ?_

Daniel (reniflant) : _oui, euh… Jack ?_

Jack : _quoi ?_

Daniel : _Merci_

Jack (innocemment) : _de quoi ?_

Daniel sourit et ne répondit pas. Ils échangèrent à nouveau une étreinte amicale et sortirent.

Ils allèrent aux vestiaires où ils prirent une douche et se changèrent. Puis Daniel alla récupérer Andy dans le bureau de Jonas pour le ramener chez sa nounou. Il pensait que ce serait mieux pour le petit garçon. Néanmoins, il lui promit de venir le chercher quand sa maman se réveillerait.

De retour à la base, il alla directement à l'infirmerie. Il savait qu'il était tard mais Janet le laisserait entrer.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il trouva Janet dans son bureau, occupée à ranger des papiers.

Daniel : _Salut Janet._

Janet (levant la tête) : _Oh salut Daniel, comment vas-tu ?_

Daniel : _Mieux, je te remercie. Je venais prendre des nouvelles de Lisa, comment va-t-elle ?_

Janet : _Il n'y a pas de changements pour le moment._

Daniel : _Je vais la voir._

Janet : _Ok._

Daniel se dirigea vers le fond de l'infirmerie la où était Lisa. Il s'approcha de sont lit. Elle semblait dormir. Il approcha une chaise et s'assis. Puis il caressa les cheveux de la jeune femme et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres. Il posa sa tête sur ses bras repliés et commença à regarder Lisa. C'est dans cette position qu'il s'endormit.

Dans le courant de la nuit, Lisa reprit conscience. Elle sentit une présence à ses côtés, elle tourna la tête et vit Daniel endormi. Elle posa sa main sur sa nuque et le caressa doucement. Le jeune homme bougea un peu mais ne se réveilla pas. Finalement, épuisée, elle s'endormit.

Quelques heures plus tard, Daniel se réveilla et sentit quelque chose sur sa nuque. Il leva doucement la tête et la main de Lisa glissa sur le drap. Il se leva d'un coup et couru chercher Janet. Mais il était encore tôt et la jeune femme n'était pas arrivée.

Il décida de l'attendre et retourna près de Lisa qui commençait à se réveiller.

Daniel : _Salut Dorothée…_

Lisa (murmurant) : _Salut…_

Daniel : _Comment te sens tu ?_

Lisa : _Comme si un rouleau compresseur m'était passé dessus mais ça va, Andy va bien ?_

Daniel : _Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, je l'ai ramené chez la nounou, j'ai pensé que c'était mieux._

Lisa sourit et ferma les yeux. Daniel, inquiet s'approcha mais la jeune femme était simplement fatiguée. Environ une heure plus tard, Janet arriva. Daniel lui sauta littéralement dessus.

Daniel : _Janet ! Lisa s'est réveillée !_

Janet : _ça va Daniel, ne hurles pas comme ça, je vais la voir._

Elle s'approcha de Lisa et pris ses constantes. Tout allait bien. Elle lui changea son pansement. Elle se tourna vers Daniel.

Janet : _Daniel, tu devrais aller te reposer un peu…_

Daniel : _Mais je ne suis pas fatigué, en fait j'ai dormi ici…_

Janet : _Quand même, va au moins te rafraîchir et manger quelque chose, tu reviendras la voir plus tard._

Daniel : _Ok, à vos ordres Docteur_

Il sortit de l'infirmerie, alla prendre une douche et se rendit au mess où il retrouva Sam, Teal'c et Jonas.

Mess

Sam, Teal'c et Jonas étaient attablés et prenaient leur petit-déjeuner quand Daniel les rejoignit le sourire aux lèvres.

Sam : _Alors, Daniel ça va ?_

Daniel : _Oui, on ne peut mieux, Lisa s'est réveillée !_

Sam : _C'est vrai, c'est une bonne nouvelle._

Jonas : Ça _oui, comment va-t-elle ?_

Daniel : _Eh bien, elle est encore un peu dans les vapes mais elle va mieux._

Teal'c : _Et toi Daniel Jackson, comment te sens tu ?_

Daniel (un peu surpris par la question de Teal'c) : _Moi ? Ça va, je suis heureux, Lisa va mieux, mon fils est en sécurité, tout va bien quoi !_

Teal'c : _J'ai parlé à O'Neill hier…_

Daniel : _Ah oui ? Et qu'est ce que ce bon vieux Jack t'as raconté ?_

Jack (qui venait d'arriver) : _Rien d'intéressant Daniel, rien d'intéressant…_

En disant ces mots, il jeta un regard d'avertissement à Teal'c. Le jaffa comprit immédiatement et ne dit rien.

Jack : _Alors Danny Boy, j'ai appris la nouvelle, Lisa va mieux._

Daniel : _Oui, d'ailleurs je vais retourner la voir et…_

Jack : _On vient avec toi_

Daniel sourit et se leva suivi des autres. Tous se dirigèrent à l'infirmerie. Quand Janet vit tout ce beau monde entrer, elle se précipita vers eux.

Janet : _Hé, où allez vous tous comme ça ?_

Jack : _Ben, on va voir Lisa, pourquoi ?_

Janet : _pas tous en même temps, vous allez l'épuiser_

Jack : _D'accord._

C'est ainsi qu'ils se succédèrent tous les cinq au chevet de Lisa qui fut très heureuse de les voir.

Quelques jours plus tard, elle pu sortir de l'infirmerie et retourner chez elle avec Daniel retrouver son fils. Jack leur avait donné quelques jours de repos pour se remettre de tous les évènements qui s'étaient produits.

FIN

Ouf, ça y est j'ai fini. Ça n'a pas été sans mal. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Un petit mail serait le bienvenu. Un merci spécial à Charles grâce à qui j'ai pu terminer cette fic plus rapidement que prévu. Tu vois tu n'aura pas trop attendu finalement.


End file.
